Antes del Final
by Ralye.Rickman.Snape
Summary: HIPER SPOILES 6º Libro! Albus y Minerva conversan antes de que todo ocurra. [A.b. & M.m.] Solo un capitulo


**ATENCIÓN/AVISO/PELIGRO!:** **Si no habéis leido el sexto libro no sigás a menos que te quieras fastidiar el final cosa que sería fatal! Este fic contiene el SUPER-´MEGA-ULTRA SPOILER del sexto! Si lo lees no te quejes de que adverti 'P **

**Disclaimer: Ambos personajes pertenecen a la señora J.K.ROWLING a la que odio y admiro ¬¬''...**

* * *

El anciano director de Hogwarts se encontraba en su despacho, mirando a algún punto lejano del paisaje que se veía desde la ventana. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y un poco de tristeza. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien había llamado a la puerta.

-¿Albus?.-Pregunto una voz de mujer.-¿Estas ahí?

-Ah, si, adelante.- Contestó el director, y se dio la vuelta para ver a su invitada.-Siéntate, Minerva, por favor.

-Acabo de recibir la carta.-Dijo Minerva mientras se sentaba en una cómoda silla que había invocado en ese momento Dumbledore.-Parecía urgente. ¿Ocurre algo, Albus?

-En realidad si, Minerva. Os he estado privando a ti y a todo los profesores (Menos Severus porque le necesitaba.) de una información que es muy importante.-Empezó a contar el director.- Al joven Malfoy, ya sabes Draco, pues Voldemort… vamos Minerva es un nombre.- Añadió al ver como se le tensaba un poco la cara a la profesora al escuchar ese nombre.- Como decía, Voldemort le ha encargado una misión a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Como? No es posible...-Se asombro la profesora por lo que le acababa de contar.- Bien, sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendría que unirse o le obligarían a unirse a el¡pero todavía no es mayor de edad, pensábamos que quien-usted-sabe solo reclutaba gente que hubiese acabado los estudios!

-Si, Minerva, eso pensábamos todos. Pero al parecer es un castigo que le ha asignado a Draco, por el error que su padre cometió en el ministerio y haberse dejado atrapar.

-Y ¿Tiene….la marca?.- Pregunto un tanto nerviosa la profesora.

-Si, al parecer se la pusieron antes de venir a Hogwarts.

-Si solo es un niño…¿Y que misión le han mandado?.-Pregunto Minerva

-Curiosa pregunta, aunque la respuesta es obvia. Dado que Draco se pasa aquí todo el curso, dudo que sea algo fuera de Hogwarts¿Tú que crees que podría ser?

-No sé¿Quizás algo relacionado con Potter¿Reclutar a chicos y chicas?

-Fallaste querida amiga. Si, lo más normal sería atacar a Harry o algo así, pero Voldemort quiere hacer el solo lo que sea relacionado con Harry. El caso es que le ha ordenado que… me mate.-Dijo al fin, observando a través de sus gafas de media luna la reacción de Minerva. Esta se quedo pasmada, no podía creer lo que había dicho.

-No… no puede ser… Albus¡no es posible!! Esta vez se ha pasado¿Pero… no lo hará, verdad?

-No, Minerva. Pero lo he estado pensado y…

-¡¡¡Pensar el que!!!.-Exclamó indignada Minerva.-¡No hay nada que pensar Albus! Como puedes dudar entre elegir que te mate o no¿Albus estas loco?

-Minerva… loco estoy desde hace mucho tiempo… Y esta vez te llevare la contraria, Draco no me matará, no puedo permitir que un chico que no tiene nada que ver en esto cometa un asesinato. Mira, antes de nada, debo decirte que esta noche me iré con Harry a un lugar, creo haber encontrado un Horrocrux… y todo… ocurrirá después de eso.

-¿Que¿Esta noche¿¡¿Pero que dices…¡Tu no vas a morir! Quédate en Hogwarts. Por favor…-Suplico Minerva.

-Tranquila, todo será mejor, encontraremos el Horrocrux, Harry lo destruirá y cuando volvamos… seguramente Draco cuele al colegio a mortífagos, desconozco como… y si eso ocurre, se encargara de todo Severus.

-¿Severus¿Qué el… te matará?.-Pregunto casi sin voz, en sus ojos amenazaban con salir unas lágrimas.- Pero¿que bien hará todo esto? Solo empeorará las cosas Albus.

-No, Harry podrá acabar con Voldemort, sin depender de mi y ¡Así muchas familias se salvaran¿No te das cuenta? Tiene que suceder para que Harry vea que lo tiene que hacer solo que yo no puedo ayudar en todo esto, si no muero el creerá que yo puedo detenerlo. Minerva, entiéndelo por favor, esto también es muy difícil para mi, no creas. Pero se que es lo mejor.

-¡Pero no puedo dejar que eso ocurra! Albus, sin ti habría mas ataques en el colegio y todos te echaríamos en falta… y nunca mas te veremos y…

-No hay que preocuparse por eso… a donde quiera que valla el alma yo siempre os esperare, y protegeré. No me quedare en fantasma, lo mejor sería seguir.-Dijo como quien comenta un partido de Quidditch.

-Pero Albus… ¡No nos dejes por favor! Yo te quiero…-Dejo escapar, Minerva, al final en un leve susurro mientras miraba con un repentino interés el suelo.

-Yo también os quiero a todos vosotros, a toda la escuela…

-¡NO¡NO ME REFIERO A ESO!.- Chilló la profesora, haciendo que los retratos de los cuadros dejasen de fingir dormir y se pusieran a escuchar con muchísimo más interés del que tenían ya.- Yo… te amo.- Musito la profesora a la vez que su blanquecino rostro adquiría un color rojo.

-Perdona¿Escuche bien? No te entiendo, Minerva.-Pregunto por si acaso, aunque el si que había escuchado bien las palabras de la mujer.

-Pues eso, que te amo. Nunca te lo dije por temor a rechazarme o algo… Pero ahora que te vas para siempre tenía que sincerarme.- Dijo evitando, en vano, que un montón de lágrimas cayeran por su cara.- Siempre te he amado, desde la primera vez que pise esta escuela, cuando me ofreciste el cargo, cuando me nombraste jefa de Griffindor. Siempre eres muy amable conmigo, te fui cogiendo cariño poco a poco, hasta que termine enamorándome de ti.- Se sinceró la profesora.- Y ahora que te irás, que haré yo, mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido.

-Minerva…-El anciano se levanto de su asiento y se fue hacia la mujer que se había levantado hace ya unos minutos.- Agradezco muchísimo tus palabras, pero lamento decirte que no tengo nada que hacer, y…-Entonces el anciano le levanto la cabeza a la mujer y le dio un suave beso en los labios.- Y… que yo también te amo, te esperare. Pero tienes que seguir tu vida¿Entiendes? No puedes dejar la escuela. No llores por favor…

-Albus, lamento no haberme sincerado antes, habríamos pasado más tiempo juntos. Espérame por favor…- Y le abrazó.- Te amo muchísimo Albus, y siempre lo aré.

-Yo también, Minerva, yo también.

Los retratos los veían emocionados por esta pareja y Fawkes, el fénix del director, cantaba una dulce melodía mientras Albus y Minerva se abrazaban, hablaban o besaban. Tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo cuando los dos pudiesen estar en paz y sin preocuparse por nada.

* * *

**_¿Que les pareció? Espero que les guste, se me ocurrió al re-leer hoy ese momento del Sexto libro... la verdad llore mucho, y como me encanta la pareja de Albus y Minerva decidí hacer esto. A Sevie no lo quise poner de malo, aunque se que la verdad es muy dura en el fic no la quería poner. No sean muy duros si comentan :P Nah... seanlo! RR please P_**


End file.
